


Cursed Love

by Akasha1908



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Boy Love, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Self-Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasha1908/pseuds/Akasha1908
Summary: Dr. Spencer Gray is cursed.  Not only was he born as a male Omega; destined to be loathed by society, but love, in any form, has forever been out of his reach.  When his family abandoned him at the tender age of 16, he believed life couldn't possibly get any worse.  But after countless relationships, all of them ending with his partners leaving him for women, Spencer decided to start again.  This time, on his own terms.   Just because he can't have love, doesn't mean he can't partake in the passion and pleasures life has to offer, right?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Cursed Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm particularly excited about this plot, because it features a character who has every reason to give up and give in, but instead fights to find his true self and his true love. Spencer reminds us all that falling in love doesn't mean you have give up the things that make you who you are. He shows us what it is to love, and it starts with loving ourselves. 
> 
>   
> Ian Wright X Spencer Gray  
> [](https://ibb.co/LhRtH5c)  
> 

Spencer's eyes drifted open, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. The familiar ache in his back had pulled him from sleep, reminding him of the pleasures he’d experienced only a few hours ago. How long had it been since he’d given into his desires? Four, five… no, at least six months. No one was more surprised by his sudden bout of celibacy than he was. Usually after a break up, he fucked his way through the heartache, leaving a trail of male Alphas in his wake. Unfortunately, this last relationship had been different. He'd fallen in love. So deeply, in fact, that the thought of another touching his body made him nauseous. But that was then, and this was now...

_Besides, who needs love when you can have mind-blowing, back-breaking sex with no strings attached?_

Spencer sighed sweetly, his body thanking him for the complete and thorough workout it had received. From head to toe, his temporary lover had made it a point to cater to his each and every desire. Spencer had returned the fervor in kind, recalling the sound of the Alpha's guttural roars as pleasure consumed him over and over again... 

“Still got it,” Spencer hummed, rolling to his side. 

Logan, his ex-boyfriend from graduate school, was still passed out from their night of sensual carnage. He lay on his stomach, every cut and contour of his muscular back accentuated by the sun streaming through the hotel window. Spencer brushed his fingertips across the lean muscles, slipping his hand underneath the sheet to cup the male’s taut bottom before squeezing it gently. 

The Alpha groaned, shifting so that he faced Spencer. “Don’t tell me you want more?” he asked sleepily, his hand sliding between Spencer’s thighs. Two fingers gently probed his crack, spreading him just enough so that Logan’s thick seed spilled from his body. “I’m not sure I have any more cum to feed that sluttly little hole of yours.” 

Spencer laughed softly, kicking off the covers and testing his legs before attempting to stand. “Well, if that’s all you’ve got, then I suppose it’s time to go.” 

He hadn’t made it around the bed before Logan was up and chasing after him. “Would you look at that?” he whispered, pressing his hard, veiny cock against Spencer’s ass. “I guess I’ve got one more round in me.” 

Spencer leaned back, grinding his ass so that Logan’s dick briefly slipped between his slick crack. “You sure? Nothing’s worse than a half-ass fuck. If you can’t perform to standards, I’d prefer to take care of it myself.” 

Logan growled angrily, snatching Spencer up by the waist and carrying him into the bathroom. Forcing him over the sink, he spread Spencer's plump, cum-soaked ass. “You doubt me?” he bit out, rubbing the tip of his cock against the puckered bud. “When have I ever failed to satisfy you?” 

Spencer met Logan’s pale blue gaze in the mirror, licking his still kiss-swollen lips before replying. “Is the talking meant to distract me?” he asked, pushing back so that the tip popped into his hole with a delicious squish sound. “If it’s all the same, I’d rather skip the conversation and get to the fucking.” 

Logan bit back a curse, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Spencer’s ass as he thrust deep into the wet heat. He groaned as if in pain, struggling to maintain control as he pounded into Spencer’s slender frame. Despite having stamina that seemed to defy all logic, fatigue etched Logan’s handsome face. Clearly out of steam, he started panting as if he were sprinting the last half of a marathon.

Spencer pushed Logan off him, pointing to the toilet seat and commanding him to “sit.” Logan didn’t argue, biting his bottom lip as Spencer straddled his waist. 

“Relax, Daddy,” Spencer whispered, tapping his fingertip to Logan's slightly parted lips. “I'll take it from here, alright?”

Logan swallowed in an almost nervous gesture, nodding in reply as he happily surrendered control. When Spencer grabbed hold of the male’s cock, Logan gave a breathless curse before gazing up at the Omega with desperationd in his eyes. Oh, how Spencer loved that look... It’s the kind an Alpha gives when staring unimaginable pleasure in the face, and, for one, glorious moment, not knowing what to do... 

Spencer nuzzled Logan's cheek, stroking the male's cock a few times before positioning it at his entrance. “Since this is our last time together, I'm going to make sure you never forget this pussy again.”

“The last time?” Logan asked, the declaration seeming to snap him out of the spell Spencer had cast. “I was hoping we could make this a regular thing.” 

“I don’t think your wife would approve.” Spencer dropped onto Logan’s dick with a sharp gasp. He was impossibly sore, but the pain was nothing compared to the feeling of being filled to the brim. “Now stop talking,” he murmured, placing a hand over Logan’s mouth as he started riding his cock. “My meet and greet with the university president is this morning, so I’ve got less than 10 minutes to make myself cum.”

Logan moved the hand from his mouth, pretending to pout as an expression of euphoria broke across his gorgeous features. “What about… me?” he moaned, nipping Spencer’s nipple before sucking it briefly into his mouth. “Don’t I get to cum, too?”

“Of course, Daddy,” Spencer replied, dipping in to drop a breathless kiss on the male’s lips. “Just as long as it’s not before me…”

****

***

****

**  
**

“We’re so happy to have you on board, Professor Gray. Please, have a seat.” 

“ _Dr._ Gray,” Spencer corrected. He smiled politely at the university president, Victor Morrell, as he lowered himself into the wing-backed chair the man gestured to.

Spencer’s first impression of the man was good. They’d talked at length on the telephone for a couple of months, so it was nice to put a face to the voice on the other end. Morrell was an older gentleman, likely in his late 60s to early 70s. Short and pudgy with thinning white hair, he had a smile that was genuinely kind and inviting, however… there was a sharpness to his eyes that contradicted his grandpa-esque aura. 

“I’ve done it again, haven’t I? I am sorry, _Dr._ Gray. You look so young, it’s easy to forget how accomplished you are. Honestly, when Logan recommended you for the position of department head, I was skeptical. That is, until I saw your resume,” he chuckled. “Graduated highschool at 16, Undergrad by 18, and you secured two Master’s by the age of 20. That alone was impressive, but when I read you’d been awarded 3 doctorates over the last 9 years, I knew I had to snatch you up before someone else did!” 

“And I’m grateful you did,” Spencer replied, tilting his head graciously. “I miss the UK, but I really feel like this is where I need to be right now.”

“I couldn't agree more,” the president replied, his face taking on a fatherly expression. “Are you settling in okay? Logan mentioned you might try to visit your family before the semester started. Have you had a chance to see them?”

Spencer tensed at the mention of his family, but managed to keep his smile firmly in place. “Unfortunately, no. My arrival was delayed, so I’ve only been in the U.S. for about... 72 hours .” 

“Oh my! You must still be jet-lagged. Are you sure you want to start your class today? I’m sure one of the other professors would happily step in for you.”

“I’m feeling surprisingly refreshed,” Spencer said, his cheeks heating at the memory of his night with Logan, “and I'm eager to meet my students.” 

“As are they to meet you,” Morrell said. “Now, I know you have a lot to take care of before your class this afternoon, but I have to ask. Why did you leave Cambridge? You were a prominent member of the university, and from what Logan tells me, you were working on your fourth book with a colleague there.”

“It was time for a change,” Spencer replied. “Prestigious as the university is, the opportunity for growth is limited, especially for a ‘Yank.’” 

Lies. All of them. Spencer left because he’d fallen truly, madly, and deeply in love with his colleague and mentor, Cristoph Waiz. Though the older man had boasted a love of men, he’d chosen to marry a woman instead of Spencer, his lover and partner for the last 6 years...

“When Logan told me about the opening here,” Spencer continued, “I knew this would be the perfect opportunity to spread my wings. Scary as it was to take this leap of faith, I’m excited to begin this new chapter of my life.” 

Spencer had to stifle a gag as the lies continued to pour from his lips. ‘New chapter?’ If that were true, he wouldn’t have started his new journey by fucking an ex-boyfriend. Who, coincidentally, had also left him for a woman...

“Well, I hope you find what you’re looking for here,” President Morrell said. “We're a rather progressive university, so you won't have to worry about your gender and status.”

“Is that so?” Spencer replied, hoping Morrell didn't see his eye twitch at the remark. “That's a relief.”

Being a male Omega was considered a curse by most accounts, and since Spencer was one of the few “out of the closet” so to speak, it was always a topic of discussion no matter what the venue.

“I hope concerns about discrimination aren't why you only agreed to 4 years,” the president continued. “Our alumni are thrilled you're here, and our, uh… investors are already pressuring me to sign you on for at least 6 more. Truth be told, you could ask for tenure and I’d give it to you.”

“I'm flattered,” Spencer said, and truly he was. “As for my decision to remain only 4 years, it's more a way for me to… pause and re-evaluate my life. I want to make sure that where I am, is still where I want to be... if that makes any sense at all,” he added with a chuckle. “I’m hoping that getting back to my literary roots will help me do that.”

“How inspired!” Morrell replied, his expression a bit dazzled. “But that makes me want to keep you even more.”

Spencer laughed, recognizing the comment for what it was. The old man was trying to flirt! Spencer felt compelled to reward him for his efforts. “Then I look forward to being pursued.” 

“Ohhoho, the rumors of your charm have not been exaggerated!” Morrell grinned, his pale, wrinkly skin looking flushed. “How about we meet in the middle then? Give the folks what they want without adding to your time here. For now, I mean.”

“What do you suggest, Mr. President.” 

“Well, I’m not sure if you know this, but the class you’ll be teaching this semester is full. We had such an influx of literature students this year, so I was wondering if you'd be interested in teaching a second class? Or more if you'd like.” 

“Perhaps,” Spencer said cautiously, “but I can assure you that despite teaching only one class this semester, I will be involved with the staff and our students as much as my time will allow. I find mentorship to be a powerful tool, which is why I've set aside ample office hours for anyone who'd like to discuss assignments and projects, or simply chat for a bit.”

“That’s very generous of you. I suppose I need to expedite the search for your new secretary then. Managing your calendar is going to be a full-time job!” 

“Please do,” Spencer replied, hoping his insistence was felt despite the polite tone he was using. “And I'd like to be a part of the hiring process, if that’s alright? Compatibility is important to me, so I’d like to personally conduct the interviews.” 

“Of course! I'll send you a list of suitable candidates tomorrow.”

“Thank you so much. Also, I’ll likely open a position for a graduate teaching assistant. Would you be able to facilitate the advertisement?” 

“I can do better!” Morrell exclaimed. “I already have the perfect candidate lined up. He’s young, motivated, and at the top of his class! He transferred here specifically to work with you.”

‘Motivated, top of his class…’ Spencer knew exactly what was going on. The candidate was no doubt the son of a university investor. Which meant turning the graduate student down would be all but impossible. Still, he had to try.

“As I mentioned earlier,” Spencer began, “compatibility is paramount. I need someone who is—” 

“He’s a male Omega, like you!” Morrell continued undeterred. “I’ve never seen a more focused, put together young man, so I hope you’ll at least consider meeting him.” 

Spencer was struck speechless. He’d assumed the candidate was an Alpha, or at least a rich Beta. But an Omega... and a male at that? Even with his “genius” status, Spencer had been turned down numerous times for such positions, only getting his first break overseas. Perhaps times were changing. Maybe public opinion towards male Omegas was starting to turn. 

“I will… certainly interview him,” Spencer managed to get out. 

“Good to hear! I’ve no doubt he’ll be perfect for the job, but you are, of course, welcome to select another assistant should you wish to.” 

Spencer blinked in surprise, something Morell did not miss. 

“As I told you before, Dr. Gray. We are a progressive university. So long as I am president, we will always seek the _best_ candidate, not the richest or the most influential. Once you see this young man’s credentials and meet him in person, I’ve no doubt you will agree with my assessment.” 

“I guess we'll have to wait and see then,” Spencer said, his smile as close to genuine as he could manage. He was skeptical of Morrell’s sincerity, but he would reserve judgement until he met the man in question. 

“Indeed,” Morrell replied. “In the meantime, I hope you’ll join us for the department mixer this evening. I expect half the school will be in attendance. You’re our first celebrity, so members from all the departments will likely be in attendance. I hope you won’t be put off if a few of us ask for your autograph? We’ll keep it to one book a person, I promise!” 

Spencer chuckled, giving the president his most charming smile. “I would be delighted. In fact, I’m looking forward to meeting everyone in person. Especially if they are as kind and welcoming as you have been.” 

The older gentleman shifted in his seat, a dusting of pink filling his cheeks as he returned Spencer’s smile. “Then we’ll see you this evening. For now, I’ll have Jacob take you to your office. I do hope it fits your needs.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be perfect. So long as I have a place to put my books, you won’t hear any complaints from me.” 

They made their goodbyes, and as if appearing out of thin air, Jacob met Spencer at the door. The boy had a full face and a warm smile. He was taller than Spencer, but, then again, most people were. The boy wore a pair of thick rimmed glasses (very similar to ones Spencer had worn in college), meticulously pressed khakis, and a crisp, short sleeve collared shirt. It was clear the boy was dressed to impress, and when he opened his mouth to speak, Spencer knew why.

“I am a huge fan of your work, Dr. Gray! Your re-interpretation of the Hero’s Journey changed the way I look at modern mythology. And your book on—” 

“Jake,” President Morrell chastised. “Dr. Gray would like to get settled in before his first class of the semester. Perhaps this could wait until the mixer this evening?”

The boy turned red as a tomato, a string of apologies tumbling from his lips. 

“It’s quite alright, Jacob,” Spencer replied, gesturing for the other to lead the way. “I’ll be here for the next 4 years, at least. We’ll have plenty of chances to talk.” 

“I look forward to it, sir! Please, right this way.” 

Jacob led Spencer across the campus towards the humanities building. As they walked, he took in the scenery, loving how much green surrounded them. It was… peaceful, and exactly what Spencer needed to refocus his mind and finish the book he’d been struggling to complete for the past few months.

“You have an excellent view from your office, sir,” Jacob explained, leading him down a hallway that led to a quiet section of the newly remodeled hall. “And since it sits in the back of the building, you can enjoy the view without being distracted by the students moving about campus.”

Spencer stepped into the spacious office, smiling like a child on Christmas when he saw that his books had arrived. Though his arrival was delayed, his belongings had arrived right on schedule. Spencer set his stachel on his desk, moving to the cardboard boxes stacked in twos and threes. 

“...11, 12, 13…” Spencer paused. “I’m missing two boxes, Jacob. Do you know where they might be?”

“I’m not sure, but I know they were still unloading everything when I came to get you.”

“Who is ‘they’?” Spencer asked, searching his bag for the small nail file he kept on hand. He was eager to tear open the boxes and reunite with his most prized possessions, but he wouldn’t be at ease until he knew the whereabouts of all his books. 

“The president asked for a few students to help clean out your office and move your things in. There were a lot of volunteers,” he added with a chuckle, “but that’s because you’re so famous.”

“Famous? Hardly,” Spencer replied, doing his best to slice through the packing tape of the first box. “Could you go and see if they might have missed anything?”

“No need, sir! We’ve got the last two right here.”

Spencer was already pulling out books when two strapping young men came into his office. The one who’d spoken carried a box on his shoulder, in a clear attempt to display his impressive muscles. The one standing behind him was slightly taller, and had a gangly appearance to him despite being equally well built. He held his box normally, setting it down next to the rest. 

“Are you two part of this department?” Spencer asked curiously. “Forgive me for being forward, but you don’t look like literature students.”

“No, sir, but our captain is. He asked if we could help with moving the furniture out of your office, so your folks could get in here and clean. After we moved it all back in, we went out to help unload these boxes. I’m Blake, by the way, and this Kyle.”

Kyle, the gangly one, lifted his hand in greeting but said nothing. 

“Nice to meet you both,” Spencer replied. “What sport do you two play?” 

“Basketball,” Blake said, grinning proudly. “I’d invite you to one of our games, but we got eliminated in game 2 of the finals. We’ll do better next year though, especially if our new coach stays on.” 

“Well, good luck to you and your team,” Spencer said, smiling up at them, “and thanks for the help.”

“No problem, sir. Take care!”

Kyle waved goodbye as well, following his teammate out the door. Spencer continued unpacking his books, pausing when he came across one of his favorites. He opened it with a smile, leaning in to sniff the pages.

“You’re a book sniffer, too, eh?” Jacob smiled shyly when Spencer jumped in surprise. 

“Apologies, Jacob, I forgot you were here.”

“No worries, sir. It’s obvious how much you love your books, so I’ll leave you to get reacquainted. What time should I come to escort you to your class?”

“Uh, how about 1:30? That’ll give me some time to review my notes for the lecture and get familiar with the room.”

“I’ll see you at 1:30 then.” 

When Spencer was officially alone, he started unpacking once more. He could feel his anxiety evaporating as he pulled each book from the box. To most, they were nothing more than inanimate objects, good for nothing but collecting dust. But to Spencer they were his everything; as precious to him as life itself. Their pages held the doors to worlds he'd explored time and time again, each adventure revealing some new detail he’d missed the time before. Home was where his books were, and it felt wonderful to finally be home.

****

***

****

**  
**

“Where have you been?!” Ian hissed, smacking Blake on the back of the head as he came sauntering into the gym. 

The boy acted like he was God’s gift to basketball, but despite curbing the youngster’s attitude, Blake was still his “problem child.” He’d only recently taken over as head coach, but he was starting to understand why the former one had decided to retire early. 

“You can blame me, coach,” Darius called out, jogging over to them. Kyle followed silently behind him, nodding to Ian before heading to the locker room. “The new head of the literature department arrived today. I volunteered to help prepare his office in hopes of meeting him,” he added with a forlorn look. “I even brought my book for him to sign. Anyway, I asked Blake and Kyle to help with the heavy lifting, so it’s my fault we’re late.” 

“We would have made it on time if the captain hadn't gone into stalker mode and hovered outside the dude's office for 15 minutes. You’re taking his class, right?” Blake asked Darius. “You can just ask him to sign your book then. Besides, I don’t know what the big deal is. The guy looks like your standard nerd. All he needed was a pocket protector, and the look would’ve been complete.” 

Darius hit Blake so hard in the stomach, the male doubled-over, clutching his middle. “Dr. Spencer Gray is a legend! Not only is he brilliant, he’s known for his warmth and charisma! Geezus, I still can't believe _you_ got to meet him before _I _did!”__

__“You sound like you have a crush on him!” Blake wheezed, struggling to catch his breath._ _

__“Your boorishness never ceases to amaze me,” Darius scoffed, pointing towards the locker room. “Get ready for practice before Coach makes us run laps!”_ _

__“Too late,” Ian said, shoving both boys towards the locker room, “so make sure to apologize to your teammates for the 40 laps you earned them.”_ _

__Ian ignored the chorus of groans as he pulled his phone from the pocket of his basketball shorts. He’d meant to put an end to the boys’ bickering sooner, but when he’d heard the name of the new literature department head, his train of thought scattered._ _

__“Dr. Spencer Gray?” He muttered the words as he typed the name into his phone, surprised when the search yielded so many pictures and articles._ _

__Ian scanned the listing, reading about how the PhD/writer was considered the gem of his field. Along with several published books, he’d worked as a literary consultant for several motion picture companies. Finally, Ian opened the listed images, pulling up a headshot of the famed Dr. Gray. His heart skipped a beat when the image in his memory aligned with the image on his phone screen._ _

__“Spencer… _My_ Spencer...” _ _

****

*

****

**  
**

“Welcome to Lit 101. I’m Dr. Spencer Gray, and over the course of this semester, I have the distinct pleasure of introducing you to the world of classical literature. Now, I know what you’re thinking. Why on earth is the department head teaching an introductory class? The truth? This is the part I love the most! Watching that spark of passion ignite in a student's eyes; witnessing that moment when a love for literature evolves into obsession! I mean, let’s be honest. Is there anything sexier than the written word?”

__The tinkling of soft laughter drifted through the packed auditorium. Ian had snuck in with a group of professors, standing along the back with the other guests who’d come to see the illustrious Dr. Gray._ _

__Like everyone else in the room, Ian was riveted; hanging on Spencer’s every word like it was a matter of life and death. It wasn’t what he said, but how he said it. He was alluring and charismatic, bringing to life the written words of storytellers long dead. He left you wanting more, while at the same time gifting you with a sense of overflowing fulfillment. Ian had only meant to stay a few minutes, but, before he realized it, the lecture was over and people were lining up to greet the professor on their way out._ _

__Ian hung back, waiting until the last few people had made their goodbyes. While waiting, he overheard talk of a department mixer. Ian had received the school’s emails inviting the entire faculty, but as a member of the athletics department, he usually avoided the academic functions as often as possible. As he approached Spencer, he found himself reconsidering his previous aversions. In more ways than one…_ _

__“Excellent lecture, Professor Gray.”_ _

__“It’s _Dr._ Gray actually,” Spencer replied, turning to shake Ian’s hand, “and thank... you…” Spencer’s words trailed off as recognition flashed in his eyes. “Ian? Ian Wright?”_ _

__“I'm surprised you remembered me. Actually, I’m relieved you did.”_ _

__“Yes, well…. you look exactly the same,” Spencer snapped. “Minus that scruffy beard.”_ _

__There was an edge to Spencer’s tone that Ian vividly remembered. Whenever the Omega was nervous or caught off guard, his voice became sharper, but with an attractive breathlessness that had always brought a smile to Ian’s face._ _

__“How have you been?” Ian asked. “I haven’t seen you since—”_ _

__“High school graduation,” Spencer finished. “As you can see, I’m doing well.”_ _

__“That you are,” Ian replied, his gaze traveling down the length of Spencer’s slight frame and back up again. “I’d say you look the same, but that would be a lie.”_ _

__There was no way to hide the admiration in Ian’s voice, not that he wanted to. Spencer looked… incredible. He’d been a tiny thing in high school; awkward and impossibly shy. With his shaggy, unkempt hair always in his face, it was a rare treat to see his heart-stopping, hazel eyes. He’d been _almost_ pretty in high school, mildly attractive at best. But now… _ _

__“You look good, Spence. Really good.”_ _

__Spencer seemed to transform right before Ian’s eyes, his charm flipping on like a blinding white light in a pitch black room. The combination of his smile and the mischievous glint in his eyes was enough to set anyone’s heart racing. It was the look of a lover... containing barely veiled lust and deliciously cruel intentions. But in the blink of an eye it was gone, and the expression was replaced with one of stern rebuke._ _

__“Thank you, Mr. Wright. You do as well. But please, address me as Dr. Gray. We are no longer friends. In fact, we never were.”_ _

__“That’s a bit harsh, don’t you think? The way I remember it, we were pretty close. Hell, we almost—”_ _

__“How’s Vanessa?”_ _

__Ian almost answered, but the cold emptiness swirling in Spencer’s eyes was proof he didn’t care. Not that he blamed the man. Vanessa was part of their shared past, and it was doubtful that any of Spencer’s memories from that time were good ones. Ian should have left it alone right then and there. He should have said goodbye and walked away like any other Alpha who’d been so clearly turned down. But he didn’t, because he couldn't._ _

__“How about you have dinner with me?” Ian suggested. “We can catch up and… get reacquainted.”_ _

__“I’ll have to decline,” Spencer replied, giving Ian another dazzling smile. “I barely have a free moment this week and—”_ _

__“Then next week?”_ _

__Spencer’s smile faltered, but only for a moment. “I’m afraid next week is booked as well.”_ _

__“I don’t mind waiting a couple of weeks. I’ll get with your secretary and see if I can get on your calendar.”_ _

__“I don’t have a secretary,” Spencer snapped, his irritation becoming more and more apparent. “Not yet anyway. The last one retired with the former department head.”_ _

__“That sucks,” Ian replied, strangely pleased that Spencer’s mask of cool disregard was starting to crack. “I guess I'll just swing by this mixer and see if I can steal a bit of your time then.”_ _

__Spencer’s jaw clenched as he tried to hide his obvious displeasure. “Then perhaps I’ll see you there.”_ _

__Without another word or look in Ian’s direction, Spencer moved to the podium to grab his bag and notes. Ian considered waiting for him, but the other’s tone and body language was a clear dismissal. Instead, he took his leave so he could go home to shower and change._ _

__How different Spencer was... Ian didn’t know what to expect when they reunited after so many years, but he didn't expect to be completely rejected. And what was all that about them not being friends? Their association had certainly started off a little bumpy, but by the end of their senior year of high school, Ian had counted Spencer among his closest friends. Hell, he could still remember the day their lives had intersected. It was one of his fondest memories…_ ****_

_**~~~** _

__

****  
_13 years ago…_  


17 year-old Ian Wright squeezed his 6’3” frame into his chair, dropping his book bag at the foot of his desk. His teammate and best friend, Colt, fell into the seat next to him, continuing their conversation about the new captain of the girls’ volleyball team. Ian grunted at the right spots, doing his best to pay attention to Colt’s unending dialogue while he scrolled through his phone.

__

__“I’m telling you, Ian, she’s the kind of Omega you marry! She’s got me thinking about asking my parents for a betrothal contract.”_ _

__

__“Mhm,” Ian answered, not bothering to act surprised at the announcement._ _

__

__Betrothal contracts were essentially a mating claim without the bite mark. It was serious business, and should never be taken lightly. Sadly, Colt had never understood the difference between love and infatuation, and his “love” of Omegas bordered on obsession. The young Alpha wanted a life bond; something most male Alphas feared and revolted against. As for the insatiable Colt, he was once again in “love” with the “Omega of his dreams.” Last month it had been the newest cheerleader to make varsity. And right when school had started, it’d been the student council president; a young female Omega who’d suddenly made glasses sexy._ _

__

__“Anyway, what about you?” Colt asked, abruptly changing the direction of the conversation. “I hear Vanessa’s trying to get back with you.”_ _

__

__Ian tensed at the sound of his ex’s name. He’d succeeded in avoiding conversations about “she who must not be named,” but with rumors of Vanessa’s intent to reconcile floating through the school, Ian was being forced to acknowledge her existence once more._ _

__

__“You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed her hanging around,” Colt continued. “She was waiting for you by your locker this morning. Hell, we walked right past her!”_ _

__

__Ian shifted in his seat, his eyes still locked on his phone despite his focus being splintered by images of Vanessa floating through his head._ _

__

__“Was she?” Ian grunted. “Didn’t notice.”_ _

__

__Colt snorted loudly. “Like hell you didn’t. That dress she was wearing made it difficult _not_ to notice her.” He paused then, leaning in closer so their conversation couldn’t be overheard. “Why not hear her out? See what she’s talking about?” _ _

__

__‘If only it were that simple…’_ _

__

__Vanessa and Ian had been dating since middle school, but when she’d made the varsity cheerleading team their sophomore year in high school, Ian had sensed a shift in their relationship. She’d started pulling away; making excuses for why she couldn’t return his calls or texts. Ian had wondered if they were heading for a break up, but even the idea of such a thing seemed impossible at the time._ _

__

__Sadly, his suspicions were confirmed, and after spending over a year breaking up and making up, she’d dumped Ian for good at the end of their junior year. Apparently, she’d wanted to spread her wings and have new experiences. Little did Ian know, those “new experiences” involved a college basketball player named Brock, and by “spread her wings,” she’d really meant “spread her legs.”_ _

__

__Ian shrugged his shoulders, deciding to dodge the questions by rummaging through his bag for his text book and notepad. There was still about 10 minutes before class started, but this way Colt couldn’t see the pained look on Ian’s face. They weren’t usually this early for first period, but with the championships around the corner, their basketball coach had incorporated early morning practices into their training regimen._ _

__

__“Come on, man,” Colt pressed. “I know she broke your heart, but she’s fucking hot! You can’t tell me you haven’t considered taking her back at least once.”_ _

__

__Ian sighed heavily, wondering where to begin in his explanation. Vanessa had been his one. His ideal woman. Until last year, he’d been convinced he was going to marry her and have a fuck ton of babies. Even after all the fighting and breaking up, he’d managed to convince himself that it was all going to work out in the end. He’d held onto his dream right up until the moment she ended their relationship via public spectacle in the cafeteria._ _

__

__Did Vanessa break his heart? No. She’d utterly shattered it..._ _

__

__Unfortunately, as captain of their school’s championship basketball team, and, hands down, the most popular guy in the senior class, Ian wasn’t allowed to show weakness, or feel things like pain and embarrassment. In fact, he was pretty sure he wasn’t allowed to feel anything at all. His job was to be silent and look cool._ _

__

__Oddly enough, his being the one dumped didn’t matter. In the end, Ian had been the victor. He was, after all, the king of the school. His position was unshakeable and immovable. Sure, Vanessa was the queen, but only because she’d been his girlfriend. Without Ian, she was nothing. A truth she was now learning the hard way. Her popularity was still intact despite being a Beta, but she knew that Ian’s next girlfriend would eclipse her status in every way. The second he moved on, would be the second she was forgotten. Hence her sudden desperation to get back with him._ _

__

__“Vanessa ain’t thinking about me,” Ian replied dryly, “and I ain’t thinking about her.”_ _

__

__“You sure? Because I heard—”_ _

__

__“I don’t wanna know what you heard, Colt.”_ _

__

__“Yeah, but—”_ _

__

__“Drop it.”_ _

__

__Wisely, his friend backed down. They sat in silence as the rest of the students slowly filed into the classroom. Ian was content scrolling through his phone again, but he stopped when he overheard a scuffle at the door._ _

__

__“Move, freak!”_ _

__

__Derek Brewster’s hulking frame burst through the door, shoving a small male out of his way. The boy was a tiny thing, his dark locks obscuring most of his face. He’d barely managed to catch himself before Derek’s minion, Shane, finished the job by using his foot to kick the boy to the ground. Ian’s hands fisted as the two bullies walked past him. Not out of fear or anger, but out of restraint. The urge to knock some sense into them was overwhelming, but with his future riding on a basketball scholarship, fighting was off the table._ _

__

__Without a word of protest, the tiny male picked himself up off the floor and shuffled to his desk. Ian couldn’t remember ever noticing the kid before. He was so plain and unassuming that he seemed to instantly disappear into the chaos of the bustling classroom._ _

__

__“That’s Spencer Gray,” Colt explained. “In health class last year, it came out that he’s an Omega. Can you believe it?! A _male_ Omega in our school. He’s the only one in the whole town!”_ _

__

__Male Omegas were considered relatively rare. Even more so than female Alphas. Then again, the small town they lived in wasn’t exactly an accurate reflection of how the rest of the world was, so maybe they weren’t as rare as everyone thought. Ian imagined there were far more male Omegas and female Alphas than people realized, but, in their podunk town, there was a stigma attached to being born either way._ _

__

__“As if the kid didn’t have it bad enough,” Colt continued, “I heard he confessed to Cooper from the swim team a few weeks ago. Fucking ballsy, right?! Probably thought ole Coop would be cool about it since he's a Beta. Wrong,” he snorted. “I almost feel bad for him. Tanya said it was fucking brutal.”_ _

__

__Ian, on the other hand, did feel bad for the kid. Having felt the sting of rejection, and the accompanying embarrassment, he could definitely empathize with the Omega. But on top of all that, Spencer was also forced to deal with bullying and ostracization. In a way, Spencer and Ian were both restricted to the rules and expectations of those around them. Show no pain. Show no weakness. And pretend like everything is okay, even when it’s not._ _

__

__In that moment, Ian was disgusted by the unfairness of it all. Why should the Ian’s and Spencer’s of the world have to fit neatly into the molds others had created for them? Who decided one was popular and the other not? Why was it that only Ian was accepted as “normal”, but someone like Spencer, who had no control over how he was born, was considered a “freak.” And why, in both situations, did love seem unattainable? Without a second thought towards the course of his actions, Ian slid out of his seat and walked over to Spencer. He leaned in, his lips so close to the boy’s ear, he could smell the delicate scent of his shampoo._ _

__

__“Trust me and go with it,” Ian whispered._ _

__

__Spencer sucked in a startled breath, his head tilting up as his hazel eyes widened with shock and confusion. A ghost of a smile tickled Ian’s lips just before he claimed the Omega’s slightly gaping mouth._ _

__

__A silence so deafening fell across the classroom, that Ian was positive he could hear the boy’s heart thumping wildly in his chest. With one, decidedly passionless kiss, Ian was not only re-writing his story, but Spencer’s as well..._ _

__

__“You could’ve at least said hi when you came in,” Ian said, leaning back to take in Spencer’s dazed expression._ _

__

__Up close, the Omega looked too young to be a senior. His skin was smooth and unblemished, minus the light dusting of freckles across his nose. He was almost… pretty. His delicate features, combined with his glassy, doe-eyed gaze, made him appear more feminine than a male should be._ _

__

__Spencer stumbled through a reply, his cheeks flushing an alarming shade of red as he adjusted his glasses._ _

__

__“It’s cool,” Ian continued. “But at least wait for me after class. I’ll walk you to the next one.”_ _

__

__Before heading back to his seat, Ian walked over to Derek. The muscle-head Alpha was just as shocked as everyone else, but it was the terror in his eyes that gave Ian the most satisfaction. Derek might be captain of the football team, and have biceps the size of a normal person’s thigh, but he was still no match for Ian. Towering over the other Alpha, Ian had at least 4 inches and 20 pounds of muscle on the male. In terms of brute strength and stamina, there was no question of who would win in a fight._ _

__

__“You know, I wasn’t going to say anything,” Ian said, giving Derek a truly horrifying smile. “Spencer wanted to keep our relationship underwraps since it’s since new and all, but... I can’t just stand by while he’s being bullied, especially by you. So,” he added, stepping into Derek’s personal space, “I’m only going to say this once. Come near my Omega again, and I’ll make sure you never play football here, or anywhere else.”_ _

__

__Derek opened his mouth to speak, but Ian shook his head in warning. “Before you ask, no, it’s not a threat. You’ve known me a long time, D. I only make promises.”_ _

__

__Once more, Derek started to speak, and this time when Ian took a step forward, it put him right in the male’s face. “Don’t,” he whispered, making sure no one else could hear him. “I don’t want to lose my scholarship, and you… you don’t want to lose your knee caps.”_ _

__

__Ian watched as Derek’s eyes flitted over to Colt. The red-headed Alpha was on his feet, glaring so hard in their direction, Ian could see the chill as it rippled through Derek’s rigid frame._ _

__

__“Colt’s a lot less forgiving than I am,” Ian snickered. “But you already know that, don’t you, D?”_ _

__

__Derek swallowed tightly. “I didn’t know the kid was yours,” he said, his voice breathless and trembling._ _

__

__“Well, now you do,” Ian replied, smiling and patting Derek on the shoulder._ _

__

__Ian went back to his desk, ignoring the curious stares of his classmates. Colt, proving what it is to be a best friend, didn’t question Ian once as he retook his seat. Without missing a beat, the Alpha picked up right where they'd left off in their conversation about the volleyball chick. Colt was likely the most surprised out of all the students present, and that included Spencer, but his nonchalant response was what gave Ian’s bluff credence. Ian told his best friend everything, and vice versa, so if Colt was acting like it was true, then it must be, right?_ _

__

__That was no doubt the thought of every person in the class, so by the time the teacher arrived, most of the energy in the room had dissipated. Just like that, life went on. Or so it seemed… Ian, however, knew the truth. By the end of first period, the entire school would know about the kiss that had rocked the very foundation of the social hierarchy. Ian glanced over at Spencer, smiling when he caught sight of the Omega’s subdued scowl. Small and unassuming as he might look, it appeared the kitten had claws._ _

__

__Ian couldn’t blame Spencer for his anger and suspicions. It was an impulsive move on his part, and perhaps one he would come to regret later. But right then, in that glorious moment of triumph, Ian felt like he’d regained some small modicum of power. He would no longer walk the path expected of him, and, if he could help it, he wouldn’t let Spencer walk it either..._ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
